


焚身

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [15]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《此生长》
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普
Series: 九弦琴 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772
Kudos: 1





	焚身

年少随君门下过  
已铸相思错  
一点痴心挑不尽  
遂泼成 三界火

自此妄念执作魔  
欲将家变国  
良夜秉烛逆风行  
浑忘却 手烧灼

从来虔敬常礼佛  
终化阿修罗  
且向刀头寻蜜意  
情深处 任割舌

年少随君门下过  
已铸相思错  
一点痴心流不去  
遂泼成 三途河

自此妄念执作魔  
欲将家变国  
春来搅动桃花水  
浑忘却 道心浊

从来虔敬常礼佛  
终化阿修罗  
且向幻中寻爱意  
莫等闲 日消雪

赴死如归无二诺  
焚身效飞蛾  
枕卿膝上笑言道  
乞留灯 是怜我


End file.
